MUGEN TV
by UnderRoyality
Summary: La familia Loud se ven envueltos en medio de extraños acontecimientos despues de un accidente de coche. Terminan despertando en medio de una habitacion blanca sin saber porque estan ahi...


**Buenas gente de fanfiction y el fandom de Loud house, a continuacion les presentó otro cuento/ historia como quieran llamarlo, pero con un toque diferente. Mas parodico, mas sangriento, mas mortifero, mas referencial, mas personajes que no tienen nada que con la serie, y mas etcs. **

**Solo miren este pequeño prologo y vean su final, y sabran que pasaran.**

**Loud House no es mio, es de Nickelodeon y Viacom.**

* * *

23 De abril del año 2024

En algún lugar de Estados Unidos, o mas bien de los estudios de Nickelodeon. Un grupo de hombres nombrados como guionistas y escritores, hombres de gran educación discuten entre sí a lo largo de una mesa en una habitación cerrada. Uno de ellos especialmente viejo se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al resto.

—Bien, el capítulo de la semana pasada fue uno de los más rotundos fracasos que pudimos haber pensado.

Un segundo de edad similar se levanta y continua hablando: —La crítica no nos ha perdonado en esta ocasión, el público empieza a pensar que la delgada línea entre una comedia Slice of Life y un guión claramente flojo e improvisado empieza a romperse.

—Solo se trata de un capitulo, no es nada de qué preocuparse.—Dice uno de los escritores desde su silla.

—¡No minimices el problema por una vez, idiota! Los críticos han establecido que la última temporada ha sido la más catastrófica, ridicula, relleno y con olor a escusado desde la creación de la serie. De seguir así el programa perderá al poco público que tiene de la generación actual.

Continúo el segundo. —Si no hacemos algo pronto el programa perderá todo valor y será cancelado. Tenemos que pensar en algo grande y artístico, mas adaptado a los cambios de gustos del público.

La tensión en el aire era alta pero la cantidad de ideas buenas era bajísima. Las sugerencias eran rápidamente rechazadas.

—A las personas de hoy les gustan mucho los reality Shows, ¿qué tal si hacemos un capitulo en donde la familia Loud paroticpa en un reality show, haciendo una satira a los Reality Shows y nos burlamos de sus clichés?

-Estúpido, ya hay un capitulo muy parecido a eso de hace 3 años...

-Oh, es verdad…

Otro levanta la mano. –¿Y si hacemos si haces un capitulo sobre un viaje..

—¿Cuantos capitulos sobre viajes que terminan siendo un desastre hemos hecho hasta ahora? Oh si ¡POR LO MENOS 20!

Uno más da su sugerencia. —¿Y si hacemos que Clyde bese a Lincoln? La imagen recorrería el mundo entero.

—Ya lo hicimos para levantar la audiencia hace dos años. Pero el rechazo que hubo con el publico general fue catastrofico. Y tuvimos que poner una chica nueva para que saliera con Lincoln por al menos cinco capítulos para mantener la idea de que "su orientación es correcta".—Contesta el segundo viejo.

Otro más habla: —Podemos hacer un poquito de Loudcest indirecto, eso atraeria a los fans de la serie, por menos moral que suene eso.

—¡Vaya! –Dice otro escritor en supuesto asombro. –Eres un condenado genio, sigue así y quizá un día ocupes nuestro puesto… ¡ESO YA LO HEMOS HECHO MUCHAS VECES! ¡YA NADIE SE LO VA A CREER!

El segundo se muestra bastante desesperado. –Por favor chicos… La nuestra es la última caricatura de Nickelodeon… lo poco que queda a comparacion del resto de live action que tiene esta cadena, tenemos que esforzarnos un poco más y hacer algo novedoso.

—¿Y si nos robamos la trama de los fanfics? Eso atraeria mucho la atencion tal cambio drastico a compracion de lo que hemos hecho.

—¡Rechazado! Ya hicimos eso con Requiem por un Loud, pero su autor nos demando por plagio ¡Y ESO QUE NI SIQUIERA ESO ES POSIBLE!.—Dice el primer viejo con mucha colera. —Y tuvimos que revivir a Lincoln dos capitulos despues con una resolución sumamente estupida. Eso fue un punto bajo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de pensar en algun idea

—¡YA SE!—Grita uno de los escritores en un momento de inspiración haciendo que todos se asombren y dirijan las miradas hacia él. —¡Y si hacemos crecer a los personajes!

… Rotundo silencio recorre la habitación...

Pero esta se sintio como le cortaran la garganta con un cucchillo.

—¿Que hagamos crecer a los personajes?—Pregunta uno de los directores. —¡TE VOY A MATAR, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!-Los miembros de la sala detienen al director para evitar que mate al sujeto. Finalmente se cansa después de hacer algo de esfuerzo y se sienta en su silla. —*Suspiro* Creo que… creo que es inevitable. Hemos hecho ya todo lo posible por mantenerla viva, pero… simplemente ya no podemos hacer nada por ella… —Dice melancólico.

—Marshall… ¿qué estás diciendo?-Pregunta el segundo viejo.

-Estoy diciendo que se terminó… Loud House… se terminó…

-¡No! No podemos rendirnos, debemos poder hacer algo. –Dice el segundo viejo con el rostro preocupado.

-No, ya no podemos hacer nada, la serie ya supero su vida útil hace mucho tiempo… —El segundo viejo cae devastado en su silla al oír estas palabras.

-Por favor, déjennos solos un minuto. –Dice a los demás escritores. Estos actan a lo orden, dejando

-No te preocupes… no es vergüenza hacer esto, muchos se rindieron, no pudieron hacer más. Los Simpson lo hicieron, Charlie Brown lo hizo también, Family Guy no se adapto a los tiempo modernos y lo hizo igual. Y por el amor de Dios, hasta Bob esponja lo hizo, y eso solo fue el declive.

—*Suspiro* Supongo que… está bien, digo, ya nos hemos quejado mucho, quizá demasiado.

—Voy a extrañar idear los capitulos y tratar de plasmarlo, sin mencionar de la creatividad.

—Sí, eso nos hará falta. ¿Pero sabes que es lo que más extrañare? No estar cerca de... ya sabes quien—Hizo referencia al "innombrable".

—¿En serio? Digo, han pasado años desde que sucedio eso, pero igualmente... creo que pudo haber evitado que todo este desastre.

—¡Si no hubiera hecho eso antes! De igual modo, tambien voy extrañar el dinero que generamos con eso.—Dijo el director principal con una mirada melancolica.

—Sabes... creo que se me ocurre una idea..

—No estaras hablando de..

—Si, asi es...

—Pero pertenece a esa cadena que comenzó con esta estupidez, la que mato la comedia autentica con sus malditos Reality Shows. ¿Vamos a arriesgar nuestra dignidiad

—Pero nos darán mucho dinero.

—…Supongo que… podemos razonarlo…

—Esta decidido, llama a los demás y a los de las letra V. Es el momento de dar un cierre definitivo a esta cosa... de la manera mas inesperada posible.

* * *

**[Loud House último capítulo: DIE]**

Una mañana como cualquier otra en la pequeña ciudad de Michigan, en donde nada pasa aqui a menos que cierta familia de 10 hermanas y un hermano terminen involucrando.

Hablando de estos, la familia entrera, a excepcion de los padres y de bebe Lily, estaban dentro de Vanzilla, con Lori conduciendolo. Estaban en camino dirigiendose a...

Espera, ¿habia siquiera un lugar a donde parar?

Esa era una extraña duda que tenian todos, incluso Lori. Pero nadie se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta...

A excepcion del unico varon de los hermanos. Lincoln, alias "dientes de conejo", Loud.

—¿En serio, Lori? Has estado conduciendo el auto por mas de 20 minutos, ¿acaso siquiera sabes por donde vamos?

—Lo se, Lincoln ¿Acaso tu sabes?—Contesto malhumoradamente Lori, intentandl lo menos posible de distraerse mientras aun conducia el Vanzilla.

Esto produjo abiertamente una serie de confusiones con el resto de las hermana.

—¿Que? Pense que era la única en creer eso, ¡genial, ya no me siento sola!

—¿En serio, Lori? Para esto tuve que perderme mi practica de futbol?

—Sabia que algo olia mal en este lugar, y no era preceisamente Lana.

—¡Oye, respeta mejor mi aroma corporal!

—Sabes que huele mal y..

—¡Sis, no es momento de hacer chistes.

—Suspiro...

—Mhn... Estadísticamente una situación como esta es la menos probable...

Lori hartandose del ruido de atras, se volteo un momento y exploto de ira.

—¡PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, POR FAVOR!

Los hermanas y Lincoln se quedaron callados despues de ese arrebato, este ultimo iba empezar a hablar de nuevo.

—Em.. Lo-

—¡¿QUE?!

—Deberias...¡Cuidado!—Luego, todo atras notaron como a un lado de ellos, un autobús a gran velocidad estaba a punto de chocar contra ellos. Apenas pudieron reaccionar ante eso.

El autobus impactó sobre el Vanzilla, el auto fue despedido a escasos centimetros del pavimento, golpeo unos cuantos edificios, pero mas que todo rodo violentamente por las calles. La situacion no era mejor dentro del auto, donde la familia Loud no podían siquiera protegerse, nos dejaban de chocar entre ellos cada vez que impactaba el auto, en especial cada parte de sus cuerpos, ya sean brazos, piernas, espalda o su cabeza, no dejaban de impactar dolosamente dentro del auto.

El vehiculo finalmente se habia detenido, quedando volteado, con las ventanas rotas y en muy mal estado debido a los violentos choques que recobio, dejando correr una linea de aceite y gasolina a su alrededor.

Para la familia dentro del Vanzilla, no era mejor, varias de las hermanas quedaron inconscientes, con cortes en sus mejillas o en su brazos por los pedazos de vidrio que les cayo. Mientras que otros aun lograron estaban despiertos, pero apenas podían mantenerse en movimiento debilmente.

Era una suerte que todos traian cinturones de seguridad, pero la situacion dentro no se agudizaba con sus lesiones.

El pequeño peliblanco, que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana y en un estado apenas consciente y una gran mancha de sangre en su cabeza, movio débilmente su mano, se quito el cinturon de seguridad, cayendo al piso en caida, pero igualmente se arrastro lo mas que pudo hacia la ventana rota.

En medio minuto, logro salir del vehiculo con algunos cortes en su brazos de los vidrios en quedaron el piso. Su cuerpo cayo al sulo, ya sin tener fuerzas para siquiera mover un musculo, solamente podia mantenerse consciente y apenas moviendo su cabeza.

No pudo evitar pensar en algo: -Dios... esto no de nuevo.

Pero luego vio la piernas de una persona, que solo podia ver esa parte debido su vista limitada al cansancio. Penso que venia ayudarlos y que no perecieran aqui.

Pero tan pronto vio, que al parecer era un cerillo cayo en el combustible, las llamas empezaron aparecer y rodearon el auto donde se encontraba el resto de sus hermanas.

Lo ultimo que pudo oir y ver:

Fue una explosion.

Y luego oscuridad.

Y todos se murieron.

**Fin.**

* * *

-Estamos… muertos?-Piensa cierto chico de la familia mientras sus ojos son iluminados por una luz color blanco. La luz le es molesta y pone su palma entre ella y sus ojos, revisa su mano; extrañado usa ambas manos para levantar su cuerpo y sentarse.

—Estoy…vivo… —Da un vistazo a su alrededor y ve una habitación metálica color gris de moderado tamaño, no hay ventanas. Miro alrededor suyo y vio al resto de sus hermanas, yacen dormidos en el piso, pero respiraban.

Al menos, hasta que una de ellas se levanto.

—Uh…ah… —Lynn fue la primera en levantarse, estando boca abajo, y levanta la mirada hacia su hermano. —¿Lincoln?... ¿donde estamos?...

No recibe ninguna respuesta, el chico esta congelado y con la mirada fija en cierto objeto en medio de la habitación. Que visión más extraña le representa una gran pirámide color plata en el centro de la habitación. —…No lo se…

—¡Atencion televidentes!—Se escucha la voz de un hombre adulto en toda la habitación. —Hoy tenemos nuevas series en la cámara número 15-M para quienes deseen ver a los nuevos personajes; deslumbrantes, adorables y caoticos, La Familia Loud. Démosle la bienvenida aaaaa…. ¡MUGEN TELEVISION! *Sonido de aplausos*

Esto iba ser una tortura televisiva.

* * *

**Eso fue todo en esta introduccion. Espero que noten la referencia en lo ultimo, siendo muy obvia, porque de eso se va terminar tratando de esta trama y en el Reality Show en el que estan metido los Loud.**

**Habra una sorpresa en el siguiente capitulo, del cual tratara de personajes, no dire mas porque voy a arruinárselos.**

**Como nota, aun no estoy muy convencido con la escena del choque, y eso fue donde me atasqué mucho. Y aun no, no la escribi muy bien. Espero mejorar en eso. **

**Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
